hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Planet Puppy hurricane season
The 2017 Planet Puppy hurricane season was an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form on Planet Puppy. The season ran throughout 2017, though most tropical cyclones typically developed between June and December. The first storm to form was Hurricane Andy which formed on January 22, 2017. The final storm to develop was Tropical Storm Ursa which dissipated on December 28, 2017. The Planet Puppy hurricane basin is strikingly similar to the Atlantic Ocean basin on Planet Earth. The locations of the areas have names that are also similar to those on Earth. Seasonal Forecasts On December 31, 2016, the Puppy Hurricane Center issued its prediction for the 2018 season. It called for 41-47 named storms, 20-25 hurricanes, and 9-13 major hurricanes. That same day, the Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency issued a prediction of 45 named storms, 24 hurricanes, and 12 major hurricanes. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/01/2017 till:27/01/2017 color:C3 text:Andy (C3) from:07/02/2017 till:17/02/2017 color:TS text:Belle (TS) from:09/02/2017 till:13/02/2017 color:TS text:Clyde (TS) from:16/02/2017 till:19/02/2017 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:23/02/2017 till:26/02/2017 color:TS text:Daisy (TS) from:25/02/2017 till:10/03/2017 color:C5 text:Evan (C5) from:28/02/2017 till:06/03/2017 color:C4 text:Fabianne (C4) from:12/03/2017 till:17/03/2017 color:TS text:Grant (TS) from:23/03/2017 till:31/03/2017 color:C1 text:Haley (C1) from:27/03/2017 till:04/04/2017 color:C4 text:Ian (C4) from:06/04/2017 till:11/04/2017 color:TS text:Jill (TS) from:12/04/2017 till:22/04/2017 color:C3 text:Karson (C3) from:13/04/2017 till:15/04/2017 color:TS text:Lily (TS) from:25/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 color:TS text:Mason (TS) barset:break from:03/05/2017 till:16/05/2017 color:C3 text:Naomi (C3) from:05/05/2017 till:10/05/2017 color:C2 text:Oliver (C2) from:21/05/2017 till:27/05/2017 color:C1 text:Patsy (C1) from:27/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 color:TS text:Quinn (TS) from:12/06/2017 till:20/06/2017 color:C5 text:Ramona (C5) from:26/06/2017 till:29/06/2017 color:TS text:Scott (TS) from:08/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:C2 text:Tilli (C2) from:30/07/2017 till:11/08/2017 color:C5 text:Ulysses (C5) from:01/08/2017 till:08/08/2017 color:TS text:Venus (TS) from:07/08/2017 till:12/08/2017 color:C1 text:Wally (C1) from:16/08/2017 till:22/08/2017 color:TS text:Xabrina (TS) from:18/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:C4 text:Yoshi (C4) from:23/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 color:C3 text:Zahara (C3) barset:break from:28/08/2017 till:02/09/2017 color:TS text:Avery (TS) from:06/09/2017 till:14/09/2017 color:C5 text:Belinda (C5) from:10/09/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:TS text:Callie (TS) from:23/09/2017 till:03/10/2017 color:TS text:Delilah (TS) from:25/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:C2 text:Emmy (C2) from:28/09/2017 till:04/10/2017 color:C1 text:Felicity (C1) from:30/09/2017 till:03/10/2017 color:TS text:Grace (TS) from:06/10/2017 till:18/10/2017 color:C5 text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:20/10/2017 till:23/10/2017 color:TS text:Holly (C5) from:06/10/2017 till:10/10/2017 color:C4 text:Ira (C4) from:06/10/2017 till:10/10/2017 color:TS text:Jean (TS) from:10/10/2017 till:14/10/2017 color:C3 text:Kelsey (C3) from:11/10/2017 till:24/10/2017 color:C4 text:Leah (C4) from:13/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:C2 text:Mallory (C2) barset:break from:16/10/2017 till:03/11/2017 color:C4 text:Nina (C4) from:30/10/2017 till:02/11/2017 color:TS text:Opal (TS) from:06/11/2017 till:11/11/2017 color:C2 text:Pam (C2) from:08/11/2017 till:16/11/2017 color:C3 text:Quella (C3) from:09/11/2017 till:25/11/2017 color:C5 text:Raquelle (C5) from:16/11/2017 till:21/11/2017 color:C1 text:Sadie (C1) from:14/12/2017 till:15/12/2017 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:18/12/2017 till:24/12/2017 color:C5 text:Tasha (C5) from:26/12/2017 till:28/12/2017 color:TS text:Ursa (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:28/02/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:31/03/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:31/05/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:30/06/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:31/07/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:31/10/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:30/11/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:31/12/2017 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 text:January 2018 TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Systems Hurricane Andy Tropical Storm Belle Tropical Storm Clyde Tropical Storm Daisy Hurricane Evan Hurricane Fabianne Tropical Storm Grant Hurricane Haley Hurricane Ian Tropical Storm Jill Hurricane Karson Tropical Storm Lily Tropical Storm Mason Hurricane Naomi Hurricane Oliver Hurricane Patsy Tropical Storm Quinn Hurricane Ramona Tropical Storm Scott Hurricane Tilli Hurricane Ulysses Tropical Storm Venus Hurricane Wally Tropical Storm Xabrina Hurricane Yoshi Hurricane Zahara Tropical Storm Avery Hurricane Belinda Tropical Storm Callie Tropical Storm Delilah Hurricane Emmy Hurricane Felicity Tropical Storm Grace Hurricane Holly Hurricane Ira Tropical Storm Jean Hurricane Kelsey Hurricane Leah Hurricane Mallory Hurricane Nina Tropical Storm Opal Hurricane Pam Hurricane Quella Hurricane Raquelle Hurricane Sadie Hurricane Tasha Tropical Storm Ursa System Names Main List The following list of names was used for named storms that formed on Planet Puppy in 2017. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2021 season. This was the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of the names Belle, Haley, Lily, Oliver, and Venus, which replaced Bernadette, Heather, Lucy, Orton, and Vanna, respectively. The names Belle, Haley, Lily, Oliver, and Venus were all used for the first time this year. Auxiliary The following list of names was used for named storms that formed on Planet Puppy in 2017. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2018 season. This was the same list used in the 2014 season, with the exception of the names Avery, Felicity, Grace, Kelsey, Opal, Sadie, and Zena, which replaced Amelia, Farrah, Gabi, Kylie, Olympia, Shannon, and Zola, respectively. The names Avery, Felicity, Grace, Kelsey, Opal, and Sadie were used for the first time this year. Retirement On December 29, 2017, the Puppy Hurricane Center retired the names Evan, Fabienne, Ian, Ramona, Tilli, Ulysses, Yoshi, Belinda, Holly, Ira, Leah, Nina, Raquelle, and Tasha, respectively. On January 3, 2018, they were subsequently replaced with Ethan, Fatima, Ishmael, Robyn, Tia, Urien, Yahto, Bianca, Harper, Idalia, Lauren, Nadia, Ruby, and Tiffany, respectively. Seasonal Effects See Also *Planet Puppy Tropical Cyclone Naming *List of retired Planet Puppy hurricanes *List of costliest Planet Puppy hurricanes *List of Category 3-4-5 Planet Puppy hurricanes Category:Active hurricane seasons